P202 Frostbite:: DPOV
by VampireAcademyDB
Summary: Page where Dimitri finds Rose and Lissa in Adrian's room although Rose wasn't really in his room. She was standing outside it but still and the Convo that Tasha interrupts here's DPOV
1. Chapter 1

I own absolutely nothing.

Dimitri's POV

I just came from Janine's room with the thoughts of the Drozdov attack on my mind when I heard Rose's voice. She was standing in the doorway of Adrian Ivashkov's room. My pulse quickened and my heart raced. Jealousy took over me. Making sure I was not seen, I waited for the right moment to interrupt whatever was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked. I wondered if someone else was in the room along with Adrian.

"What are _you _doing here?" A voice retorted. Surprisingly, it was Lissa's voice. _This doesn't look good_

"Ladies, ladies," Adrian began. "No need to fight over me." Each day I was beginning to hate him even more.

"We're not. I just want to know what's going on here." Rose asked. That was my cue.

"Me too," I said. Making sure all of my emotions were shielded, I stepped inside the room and looked between all three of them. The stench of clove cigarettes was overwhelming. "Male and female students aren't supposed to be in each other's rooms."

Rose looked like she wanted to say something, unnecessary, no doubt, but stopped herself. She looked at Adrian. "How do you keep doing this?" she asked him.

"Do what?"

"Keep making us look bad!" she exclaimed.

Adrian chuckled and said, "You guys are the ones who came here." _Smug bastard_

"You shouldn't have let them in," I began. "I'm sure you know the rules at St. Vladimir's."

Adrian shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't have to follow any school's stupid rules." _Well it's about time you start_

"Perhaps not, but I would have thought you'd still respect those rules."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm kind of surprised to find _you _lecturing about underage girls." It took all the control I'd learn over the years not to do something I would regret later on. Instinctively, I balled my hands into fists and I felt my nails pinch into my palms. "Besides," Adrian continued, "nothing sordid was going on. We were just hanging out." Imagining him doing 'sordid' things with Rose made me angrier.

"If you want to 'hang out' with young girls, do it at one of the public areas."

Adrian laughed a weird type of laugh. "Young girls? _Young _girls? Sure. Young and old at the same time. They've barely seen anything in life, yet they've seen too much. One's marked with life, and one's marked with death . . . but _they're _the ones you're worried about? Worry about yourself, dhampir. Worry about you, and worry about me. We're the ones who are young."

The room grew quiet and we all stared. I, actually, found myself trying to decipher the ridiculous, big speech he had just made. He turned and strolled toward the window, glancing nonchalantly back at the rest of us as he pulled out his cigarettes.

"You ladies should probably go. He's right. I am a bad influence." For a moment, I stood there, dumbstruck as Rose and Lissa exchanged looks. I left and both girls followed me, leaving Ivashkov alone, the way it should be. Walking down the hall toward the lobby, I wondered why Rose and Lissa were there in the first place.

"That was … strange," Rose voiced after a few minutes.

"Very," I replied. Ivashkov wasn't only a slick bastard but also very confusing. I decided to pull Rose aside and ask her why she was in Ivashkov's room. The guardian side of me wanted to pull Lissa and Rose aside but the jealous, angered side of me (which was a hell of a lot bigger) took over and I decided to pull Rose aside and find out what she was doing there. Rose was about to walk off with Lissa as I called out to her.

"Rose," I began. "Can I talk to you?" She turned towards me and stepped to the side. Her attention was elsewhere as she looked at the Moroi and bellhops walking passed us.

"That's Adrian Ivashkov." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Rose replied, casually.

"This is the second time I've seen you with him."

"Yeah, we hang out sometimes." It seemed as if Rose didn't get it. I arched my eyebrow and turned my head back from where we came.

"You hang out in him room a lot?"

"What happens between him and me is none of your business." She retorted, using the same words I used a few days back. _Smartass_

* * *

I am so so so sorry... I was on fictionpress all this time and I decided to write some more (this isnt finished yet) in honor of the day before the 1st chapter is posted

Well I'm having a writer's block.. again but I hope you like the rest I put up

And again Im sooooo sorry... Thnx to all the people who reviewed and subscribed

Ummm and request any part from VA or w.e. u want me to do with VA n ill try my best to do it :)

-VampireAcademyDB


	2. I'm Back!

**HI THERE =)**

I'm back, my darlings! haha I'm so sorry, I took a long break from Vampire Academy and fanfiction due to school work and high school so I haven't read book 4-6 of Vampire Academy D: I'm sorry! Expect more Dimitri POV and such as soon as i get up to date(: And thanks so much for the support and all the favorites and alerts for this!

- Much love, vampireacademydb3


	3. Where Have I Been?

Hey guys! :D Long time no… write? O.o Well I actually switched over to wattpad so if you're interested, check out my stories there :) My user is writtenwithwords & my link is (after removing all the spaces) : h t t p : / / w a t t p a d. c o m / w r i t t e n w i t h w o r d s

Also, since I'm more comfortable uploading there, i will DEFINITELY continue my dimitri POV's over there, since there aren't as many :)

This time is for real!

xoxoxo,

VampireAcademy

Aka

writtenwithwords


End file.
